


【旻城】戰書

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 舞蹈社社長李旻浩×不良少年韓知城
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 8





	【旻城】戰書

*校園設定，OOC注意

*原創角色（大概是旻浩的顏控）第一人稱視角

*歡脫向（？

「我去個地方很快回來哦。」李旻浩對我說，一臉就是打算逃避工作的樣子，這樣的情況我見識過太多次了，但我又能拿社長怎麼辦？

「旻浩學長，待會請務必要回來社部！」我唯一能做的就是對著前腳踏出社部、即將離開的前輩大聲提醒，無奈他還是一臉漫不經心的樣子。當初說要提拔我做社長接班人，其實是想把我當工具人使喚吧？

「呀，知道了知道了。」他語氣輕快地應和我，頂著一張笑得人畜無害的帥臉，還附帶一個熟練到不行的wink。我敢說要是現在前輩的「李結團」在現場，肯定會鼻血流成河。

好吧，對不是李結團的我也蠻有用的……我認份地嘆了口氣，轉過身繼續處理剛剛被交代的事情，不經意瞥見了我還沒入學前就張貼在社部牆上的宣傳海報。

上面的照片是一年前的李旻浩學長，真帥啊。不得不說李旻浩真的有著令人為之驚艷的容貌，舞蹈也是魅力四射，我就是被他英俊的外貌和動人的舞姿給拐入社的。

雖然早已充分體會到這位學長的怪脾氣，但我從沒想過他會怪到把滿山滿谷的情書丟給後輩整理，他絕對是在記我上次說平語太過放肆的仇……

貼滿愛心的卡片和情意綿綿的詩句再次讓我體認到李旻浩在校內的高人氣，又想到他對我的百般壓榨，果然長得好看就是可以為所欲為！

在幾乎要淹沒桌子的情書裡，有一張特別突兀的小紙條吸引了我的目光，歪歪扭扭的字體寫著不算友善的話：今天放學天台，我跟你一決勝負！不來的人是孬種！

好吧其實還挺像小孩子的戰書的，我忍不住偷笑了兩聲，一面想著原來李旻浩除了一堆人追，還有人會想跟他約架啊。

等等，放學？那學長現在人不就是去赴約了！等等等等啊，他不會打架的吧？他去的話一定只有被打的份啊！李旻浩的臉不能掛彩啊！

腦內一陣跳躍式思考的同時，我的身體已經動了起來，幸虧腦子沒有過熱到失去理智的程度，我氣喘吁吁地躲在通往天台的樓梯口觀察外面的動靜。

「你好慢哦。」說話的不是旻浩學長，聲音聽起來倒是蠻清澈好聽的。我小心地探頭望出去，一抹燦金和逼人的氣息完全吸走了我的目光。天，那不是我們班的韓知城嗎？他今天居然有來學校？

李旻浩，你快跑啊！我在心底無聲吶喊希望我只有臉能看的學長可以逃過一劫，因為我不可能去救他。韓知城可是全校無人不知無人不曉的不良，聽說他可以一個人打趴十多個身材大上他一截的惡霸，下手十分狠毒暴力。

「抱歉啦，我們知城等不及了是吧？」當我手心不斷冒冷汗時，我聽到李旻浩一個字一個字說得很緩慢，一點也不像個跟校霸對峙並且即將慘遭單方面挨打的人類。

而且他語氣那麼親暱，不怕噁心到韓知城換來更多拳頭嗎？

韓知城抬起頭玩味地注視著李旻浩，好像示意他先動手。我捂住眼睛只敢從指縫看接下來的畫面——李旻浩，我會懷念你的，懷念你帥氣的臉。

如果我有能力的話我一定會衝上去挽救現在的局面，但是我注意到的時候，情況已經往超出想像的範疇發展了。

完全出乎意料地，沒有李旻浩的抱頭逃竄，也沒有韓知城的趁勝追擊，他們只是，該死的在親嘴。

我看到李旻浩含住韓知城的嘴，舌頭慢慢滑動著描繪他薄薄的嘴唇，然後捏起他的下巴讓他張開嘴，把舌頭伸進去攪弄。韓知城原本還把手撐在胸前作勢要推開他，最後也勾住他的脖子回應這個吻。他們吻得很深很長，我隔著門好像還能聽到黏膩的水聲，十分引人遐思。

堂堂校霸竟然被我看似手無縛雞之力的學長吻得喘不過氣，韓知城臉上泛著緋紅，手指無力地攀在李旻浩肩上。韓知城現在軟綿綿又羞赧的樣子根本和傳聞中兇狠的形象，甚至和他偶爾出現在班上擺出的高傲姿態判若兩人。他靠在李旻浩懷裡，抓過學長的髮讓他在自己的頸窩又吮吻又啃咬，留下曖昧的紅痕。

我知道我應該要離開的，這不是我該在場見證的事情，但我只感覺到自己的腳彷彿被釘住了，無法移開半步。不曉得是不是因為怕打擾他們我連呼吸都不敢，心跳的速度竟一點一點地加快。

「李旻浩你快點！啊嗯……」李旻浩把手探到了韓知城衣服底下，他本來就沒有扣好校服鈕扣，現在倒是方便了對方伸進去到處撫摸。我超級懷疑我的耳朵，那聲喘息真的是出自韓知城口中嗎？可是看到他緊閉雙眼皺著眉頭，臉蛋紅成了熟透的番茄；又看到李旻浩勾起嘴角輕笑出聲，再次堵住我同學微張的嘴巴，我不相信也只能相信了。

李旻浩透著危險誘人的樣子好像讓他變得更好看了，我放任自己的思緒亂飛，全然沒注意到一旁的掃把被我不小心踢得搖搖欲墜。

「砰！」突如其來的巨響使我清醒，我感覺到我的心臟驟停了一瞬，只能用最快的速度盡量小聲地跑下樓。被嚇到的可不只我一人，在奔馳的風中我依稀還聽到兩個帶著粗重鼻息的聲音在交談——

「是誰？知、知城你先等一下！」

「哥繼續啊……別管了，趕快、趕快給我！」


End file.
